LOTM: Escapade Through Time S3 P4/Transcript
(Malindes is seen arriving in her realm with Slimer, Batty, Daniel, Amanda, Adam and Anne) Malindes: Here we are! Slimer: *Gasp* Batty: OOOOO!!!! (Slimer and Batty look at the world from the window) Slimer: So colorful! Malindes: Glad you like it! Daniel: Does look pretty. Adam: Say, where' Grey and Popsicle? Weren't they coming along? (Grey and Popsicle head through the portal) Grey: Hey we said wait up! Malindes: Oops! Sorry guys, didn't hear you! Popsicle: Man, feels good to be back here! Grey: Hopefully it's better than last time. Malindes: Oh it will! Most of all the damage from the Doom Seekers is fixed! Popsicle: What about that.....forest? Malindes: Fixed! And all the tickle monsters were returned to normal from the Virus's effects. Popsicle: Great! Malindes: Yep! They're as cute as ever! Slimer: I'm sorry you have what monsters? Malindes: What? I use them to rehabilitate violent criminals. Slimer:..... Batty: Might wanna stay out of the woods there Slimy. Slimer: Yeah. (Mint then walks up) Mint: Ah your highness. You've returned. Malindes: Hey hey Mint! My favorite secretary around! Mint: Yes I'm always around your highness. Malindes: That you are! Grey: Hey Mint! Mint: Oh it is you. Always a pleasure Mr. Grey. Grey: Ooo Mr. Grey. I like the way that sounds. Popsicle: Me too. Mint: Mmhm. Slimer: Is he okay? Batty: Seems kinda....boring compared to the rest of the place. Mint: I can hear you know. Batty: ! Mint: And I am sorry if I do not meet the happiness standards that my queen sets. Malindes: Doesn't matter if he's happy or not, he's the most loyal person I have in this castle. Mint: That I am your highness. Malindes: *Smile* Daniel: So where are these Doom Seekers exactly? Malindes: They're down in the badlands, near the old village Erin and Rose wiped out last time they were here. We cut down most of their numbers, but it seems that they have a Goliath living inside an old candy cave. Amanda: A candy what? Malindes: Candy cave! All the caves here are lined with candy and other sweets! As well as some of the finest resources around! Slimer: Candy!? Oh my god a Targhul's paradise awaits us!! Adam: Oh boy... Malindes: If you can destroy the Goliath and its minions, then we can finally heal that land and get people back to their homes. (Malindes looks at Slimer, Batty, Grey and Popsicle) Malindes: And knowing you Targhuls, you can feel free to indulge in the candy from the cave once the mission is complete! Slimer: YES!! Popsicle: WOO HOO!!! Adam: Let's get going then. Malindes: Good luck. Oh and uhhh, try not to get bit please? Last time that happened we almost lost Erin. Amanda: Will do. Slimer: You can count on us! Malindes: *Nod* (The heroes leave. It then cuts to them walking toward the badlands through a colorful candy forest) Daniel: Man. I gotta take some pics of this place. Amanda: So pretty! *Breathes in* And it smells amazing! Slimer: So....much...candy! Batty: I know! Grey: God it's making me hungry just looking around! (The group then hears movement) Daniel: Hm? (Three Rainbow-Horned Deer then walk out from some bushes along with two babies) Amanda: *Gasp* Awwww! Slimer: Look at 'em! (The deer walk up to the heroes) Slimer; Hi cutie! (One of the deer licks Slimer's face) Slimer: *Giggle* Cute. (The deer soon go and walk back into the woods) Slimer: *Smile* Daniel: Alright, let's keep moving. Popsicle: Right. (The group keeps moving) Amanda: I wonder what other creatures Malindes's world has living in it. Adam: I'm sure we'll find out. Popsicle: So long as none of them bite like the Doom Seekers. Grey: Surely we're a good distance away that there won't be Doom Seekers here. At least not in these woods. Popsicle: Right. (The group keeps walking until a figure walks out in front of them) Daniel: AH!! (A tall, 8 foot creature in seen stepping onto the road. It is seen to be made out of peppermint bark as it looks at the heroes) Heroes:.......... ???: *Low moaning sound* (The creature walks into the woods) Daniel: The hell was that? ???: *Voice* A Minty Enforcer! (The heroes turn to find Malindes) Heroes: AHH!!! Slimer: Jeez! Malindes: *Giggle* Batty: Give us more warning next time. Malindes: Sorry, it's just too hilarious! Slimer: *Sigh* Malindes: I see you've been taking an interest in the wildlife here. Daniel: You've uhhh, definitely got some interesting creatures here. Malindes: I sure do. Batty: Why are you here anyway? Malindes: Just wanted to see if you were going in the right direction. Daniel: Are we? Malindes: Yeah! Daniel: Right. Malindes: Well, I'll be watching back home! Popsicle: Bye! (Malindes teleports away) Slimer: Well, let's move. (The heroes keep moving) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts